PercicoPernico
by Taytay123457
Summary: Percy and Nico get together but will something go wrong?


**Percy's POV**

I heard the dinner bell ring from my lonely quiet cabin. I finally managed the effort to get up and go eat something. I arrived at the dinning pavilion I sat at the Poseidon table alone while the other campers laughed and giggled at each other's jokes. Jason even had Thalia. I looked over at the Hades table longingly wishing Nico were sitting at his table poking at his food. But Nico was in the Underworld doing chores for his dad. I have always had a small crush on the son of hades ever since I met him but now it has grown into something more. I loved the way his night black hair swooped over his eyes, the way his gloomy grey eyes shone in the dark, his black leather pants he always wore that hugged his legs so well. As I woke out of my dream state I realized everyone was beginning to leave so I got up and wandered to my cabin. I slumped back down on my bed with my face shoved in my pillow. Let's just say I slept the rest of the day.

**Nico's POV **

"Dad please can I go now?" I asked my dad

"No you may not I still need your help around here." Hades answered

"What possibly more could I do?!" I shouted

"Fine go be with your precious Percy Jackson." Hades said with an evil grin on his face

"H-How do you know?" I stuttered out "I have never told anyone."

"I just know son." Hades laughed "Would it be a bad thing if Percy found out?" I fell to my knees and pressed my hands against my pail face "Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone, now get up you look like a fool, you are dismissed" I knew something was definitely not right my father isn't that soft to me. How did he even know? Leaving with that thought in my head I shadow-traveled back to camp. I must've had Percy on my mind because I walked out of the shadows into Percy's cabin. Percy looked up from the pillow his face was squished into.

"Nico you're back!" Percy said with joy in his voice. Percy wasn't even phased that I was in his cabin. He got up off his bed and wrapped his arms around my neck I wrapped my arms around his waist I felt my face grow hot, it was the most perfect hug until someone ruined it by knocking on Percy's door. He let go of me then answered the door. It was Annabeth, she smiled at Percy

"Were playing capture the flag tonight." she said, Annabeth closed the door

"Are you two still together?" I asked out of curiosity

"I'm going to break up with her." Percy said looking down

"Oh no I'm sorry, but why? You guys are so happy together." I said

"I-I just don't love her anymore." Percy stuttered

"Again I'm sorry for you I should go tell Chiron I'm here, talk to you later." I said as I walked out the door.

**Percy's POV**

Nico's back I said in my head. I smiled and fell back on my bed. I have to tell him I like him tonight. I will do it during capture the flag. Everyone had their armor on weapons out Nico was standing next to me with his Stygian Iron sword strapped to his side. All the teams made their way to either of their sides of the forest. I made sure I knew were Nico was at all times because I had to tell I like him no not like him love him. In the middle of the game I grabbed Nico by the arm.

"What in the Hades are you doing Percy? I'm busy." Nico said.

"I need to talk to you." I said butterflies filling my stomach I pulled Nico out of the way were no on could see us. "Nico um I-I."

"What is it Percy!" Nick shouted. I thought actions speak louder than words so I leaned in and kissed him not sure of what he would do, a few seconds later without him kissing back I was about to pull back when he finally kissed back the kiss became more passionate Nico shoved me against a tree I pulled back.

"Nico I love you." I said Nico smiled

"I love you too Percy." I leaned back in and connected our lips. Nico and I were still kissing when we heard someone clear their throat we both broke apart and slowly looked over at the anonymous figure it was Clarisse, she was laughing

"We were looking for you two the game finished." Nico and I both blushed a deep shade of red

"Uh please don't tell anyone yet." I asked Clarisse she smiled and walked away, I knew she was going everyone anyway. Nico and I both looked at each other I grabbed his hand and we walked back together.

**Nico's POV **

Percy and I arrived out of the trees "We were worried about you two where did you two disappear to?" Chiron asked. Percy and I heard some campers laughing at us from behind Chiron.

"We got lost" Percy said quickly Chiron raised his eyebrow then trotted away, the other campers followed him. I turned to Percy we both let out a sigh of relief

"Percy." I said

"What is it Nico?"

"Are we a couple? Like together, dating I'm fine if you don't want to." I backed up Percy took a step forward and grabbed me

"Yes Nico we are together if I didn't make that clear back there." I smiled and walked to my cabin while Percy walked to his.

The next day I woke up to an Iris message from my father, my hair was a mess and I was pretty sure I put my pajamas on backwards. I stared at the Iris message for a moment trying to regain my focus

"Hello father what do you need?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"I need your help back in the Underworld I have more chores for you." My father's voice boomed

"I don't want to go I'm actually having fun for once." I said beginning to get frustrated

"Oh like shoving Percy Jackson up against a tree, wouldn't want Aphrodite finding out you're in a relationship." My mouth dropped, on my last quest I got in an argument with Aphrodite about my dad, let's just say I'm not on her good side.

"How did you know tha- never mind but please don't tell Aphrodite she will ruin everything." I begged

"I won't but on one condition you have to come help me." My father barked

"Fine!" I shouted and waved my hand in front of the mist making it disappear I slouched back down on y bed, I just got together with Percy now I have to leave I thought. I got ready and walked out of my cabin towards Percy's I opened the door Percy was still sound asleep I didn't want to wake him so I just left a note. I shadow-traveled to the Underworld with my father sitting on his throne waiting for me.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up excited to see Nico when I spotted a note sitting on my bedside table I picked it up and read it

_**Dear Percy  
**_**My father has asked for my help back in the underworld I will be back soon.  
Love Nico XOXO **

I sat down on my bed how could he we just got together and then he decides to leave. I slammed the paper down on the table. Only thinking about myself I ran out of my cabin and into the Hades cabin, there was no sign of him anywhere. I left the cabin and walked down to the lake sitting down I willed the water to make a small water tornado.

"Hey." a voice said behind me making me drop my water tornado I turned around to see Jason

"Hey." I said back, Jason sat down beside me

"Are you ok Percy? You seem down."

"It's just well yesterday I told Nico my fee-" Jason cut me off

"I know you two made out behind a tree, everyone knows!" I looked down at the ground like I had just gotten in trouble "I'm sorry Percy it's just." Jason gazed into my eyes I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before, such a pretty sky blue. Jason leaned in and I leaned in as well our lips met for a moment I enjoyed it

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY!" I pulled back and looked at the shocked Nico tearing up "I thought we were together!" his voice was weak and strained

"We are Nico please I'm sorry." I pleaded, Nico ran away I looked at Jason I really wanted to kiss him again but I didn't instead I shoved him back why do I want to kiss him I thought it was like there was another voice in my head telling me to forget about Nico.

**Nico's POV **

I can't believe it why of all people Jason why? The tears fell from my eyes I didn't want to stay at camp any longer I couldn't. The only place I could think of was the Underworld so that's where I went. I stepped out of the shadows next to my father's throne I leaned my head against it tears still streaming down my face

"Oh boohoo suck it up I told you not to leave" Hades said

"You told Aphrodite didn't you, I HATE YOU!" I was running out of the throne room when I realised I wasn't running anymore I turned around fury in my eyes "What do you want? You just ruined my life, you use me as your servant, you black mail me, you don't care about me why can't you just be the godly parent that doesn't talk to their kid!" I cried out my dad had a pained look on his face

"Look son I'm sorry I'm not the parent you would hope to have and at least I spend time with you." Hades said

"It's just another fake apology you just can't accept the fact that I'm gay!" I blurted out, I walked away slamming the doors behind me.

**Jason's POV**

What the hell did I just kiss Percy? I would never he is my friend and only my friend and I would never do anything to hurt Nico he is my friend as well. I saw Percy run after Nico I had to tell him it was a trance or something. I caught up to Percy who was just about to go in his cabin I grabbed his shoulder

"Percy I didn't mean to kiss you it was like I was in a trance" I pleaded

"Sure you were" Percy huffed

"I swear I was." I pleaded again "Even if I did just kiss you out of pleasure I knew Nico liked you and I would never betray a friend." Percy had a sad look on his face he ran into his cabin I kept pounding on the door I heard muffled sobs inside. I gave up and walked to the Hades cabin hoping to explain to Nico, I opened the door and looked around but Nico was nowhere in sight where could he be? I wondered. I turned around to leave but I was met with a sword to the face. Nico slammed the door shut so I could run he still had his sword to my face.

"Why did you kiss my boyfriend? I trusted you Jason!" he yelled I staggered backward

"I was in some sort of trance." I said Nico still had his sword to my face Nico looked like he was going to put his sword down but he kept it there his dark eyes were glaring at me right at that moment the door flew open it was Percy

"I'm sorry I know Aphrodite had something to do with this, you don't need to give Jason a hard time" Percy said

"But he still kissed you" Nico said his hands were trembling "And who told you it was Aphrodite?" Nico asked

"Your father did" Nico dropped his sword and ran up to Percy pushing their lips together I felt like iw as in an awkward place so I left.

**Nico's POV**

As soon as Jason left we pulled apart

"I love you Nico and I'm sorry" Percy said

"I love you too" just as we were about to kiss again there was a knock on the door it was Annabeth, Percy ran over to the corner and hid.

"Have you seen Percy I can't find him anywhere?" Annabeth asked

"No sorry I haven't seen him." I said closing the door as she walked away I turned around and saw Percy on my bed looking at my skull ring I forgot to put on. I sat next to him and took the ring and put it on "It was a present from my dad." I admitted Percy leaned in and kissed me again

"I better go Annabeth is going to start alerting the whole camp I have gone missing." Percy complained

"I'll see you later" I said watching Percy walk out the door. I lay on my bed just thinking I didn't know how much time had passed I decided to get up and leave. I opened the door and walked into Annabeth

"You stole my boyfriend you freak!" Annabeth yelled

"He didn't love you he loved me!" I yelled back Annabeth ran off to the Athena cabin crying, what just happened I thought Percy must have told her. Later that night at dinner there was a lot of whispering me and Percy exchanged looks as we ate. After dinner there was nothing planned so I decided I would go sword train. I walked down to the arena slicing the dummies up I got hot so I took my shirt off, I was sure no one would care. I had been training for at least half an hour now, I heard whistling behind me I quickly turned around and Percy was met with my sword to his throat I put my sword down

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I said quickly

"I shouldn't've snuck up on you." Percy said, I wiped the sweat from my forehead pulling my shirt back on

"Annabeth is pretty mad at me." I said

"she will get over it" Percy said pulling me into a hug I looked over his shoulder and saw some Aphrodite kids exchanging money probably over a bet I laughed

"Hey Percy" I said

"Yes"

"Never leave me."

"I would never dream of it." Percy laughed we hugged it out but only cause the whole camp was spying on us.


End file.
